My heart
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Fred and Hermione are the James and Lilly of their generation. Hermione is in the same year as Fred and George. The first chapter is the Sorting ceremony while the second starts in their fourth year. Rated T but you never know might go to M -wink wink-
1. Chapter 1

She was just starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She already met this boy on the train. He said his name was Adrian Pucy, and he wanted to be her friend.

She was happy that she made her first friend ever. Before she discovered that she was a witch, she was bullied and picked on because she was 'different'.

She secluded herself from the rest of her peers, keeping to herself. Her parents worried about her but when they asked she always responded "I don't need any friends."

But that changed now. Adrian was her friend, and she couldn't wait to write to her parents about it.

They were all waiting outside the Great Hall doors, nervousness and excitement filling all of their bodies to the core.

Hermione stood next to Adrian, scanning the crowd of first years with her eyes, she noted that there was two roudy red-heads that she figured out pretty quickly were twins.

She turned her attention back on the doors as they creaked open and eyes were placed on all of them. They walked into the hall, eyes going wide when they noticed the ceiling.

Hermione leaned in close and whispered to Adrian, "I read in Hogwarts:A History that they charmed the ceiling to look like the sky."

A snort came from behind them, they turned to look and saw that the two red-heads were snickering at them.

Adrian said, "Just ignore them. Come on, its beginning anyway."

Hermione knew he was right, so she let it go.

The Deputy Headmistress held a list in her hand along with a three legged stool and a hat.

"Now when i call your name, you are to come up and sit on this stool."

She began naming of names, until she finally got to Hermione, "Granger, Hermione."

She looked nervously at Adrian, and he gave her a smile of encouragement and pushed her lightly towards the stool.

Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

She was shocked when the hat immediatly placed her in "GRYFFINDOR!"

She hopped off the stool as the table with the red and gold laced banner with a symbol of a lion hanging over it roared in cheers and whistles.

Blushing she gave her friend an encouraging look before shuffling over to her new housemates who all clapped her on the back and welcomed her into the family.

"Pucey, Adrian."

Adrian gulped and stumbled up to the stool and quickly sat down, the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN"

The two friends looked at eachother in horror at the placement. Adrian gripped on the edges of the hat and held it to his head, "No, I can't be with the snakes, place me with Hermione."

The hall was quiet as they watched the horror struck boy plead the hat to reconsider. But the hat remained quiet.

He finally gave up and with one last glance at Hermione, sat the furthest away from his other housemates.

After a couple more students, the woman got to the end, "Weasley Fred,"

The boy sauntered up to the stool and plopped down, the hat didn't have to be placed on his head for it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

The same went for his brother George.

They were both welcomed into the family, they joked around and lit off some fireworks. Hermione didn't really know what to make of them, but never judge someone until you really know them. Thats what her mother always said.

The twins noticed her and they at in front of her. Shoving his hand in her face Fred introduced hmself.

She smiled at him and introduced herself as well. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her mothers necklace. Her mother gave it to so she could always have a piece of home with her.

The rest of dinner went well, students and teachers as well chattering with eachother until Dumbledore stood up from his chair and all went silent.

He talked about the expectations for this year and all of the things that are on Filtchs list. Hermione noticed that a hunched over man with a cat was grinning in the corner.

Dumbledore dismissed them all with a good night. Hermione quickly stood from her seat and ignoring the prefects ushering of the first years, she met Adrian half way to eachother and looked at eachother sadly.

"You know, even if we are in the two houses that are enemies, that doesn't change anything right?" Hermione spoke, shyly.

Adrian brightened at this statement and he hugged her, "Of course."

A prefect from both Gryffindor and Slytherin counted their first years and noticed that one of them were missing.

They looked behind them and saw a horrible sight. A Gryyfindor and Slytherin together. HUGGING!

The two prefects stomped over to them pulling them apart. None of them knew that the potions proffesor was watching the scene like a hawk.

"Get your snake away from her." The Gryffindor sneered at the Slytherin.

The guy sneered right back, but didnt say anything but pulled Adrian away.

Proffessor Snape stepped down from the head table and made his way to the four students. "Now what seems to be the. . .problem Yaxley?"

The Prefect, now known as Yaxley stood up straighter and said, "Nothing sir, just trying to lead this stubborn first year to the Slytherin Common Room. But he want's to seem to stay with the Gryffindor..."

Snape's eyes roamed each and every one of them, not bothering to stay long on the Gryffindor Prefect who was straight faced with her hand on Hermiones shoulder.

He looked at the two first years, and back to the prefect. "Move along. Let these two be."

They were reluctant but did as they were told.

Hermione and Adrian smiled brightly at Proffessor Snape, but they had to bid eachother good bye as the other students were getting rather impatient with them.

"I will sit with you at breakfast Adrian, after I get my schedule we can compare."

He agreed and they went seperate ways.

Hermione shuffled shyly along with the other Gryffindors and ignored most of the looks that some were sending her.

They made it to a painting of a fat was currently trying to sing to the glass. And she wouldn't let anybody in until she broke it.

Percy Weasley, the twins older brother. They had the same hair, and last name so it was pretty obvious. "Patroni."

"Now just hold it boy, no ones going past me until i manage to break this glass."

Percy groaned, "Can't we just skip this part this year."

The lady looked absolutely horrified at the mere suggestion and glared at him. Just to urk the boy, she began at a higher pitch then before.

Hermione stumbled to the front of the crowd shyly, yet polity asked her, "Please ma'am, I'm extremely tired, may we pass please. I would love to hear your beautiful voice more but, all this is terribly exhausting."

The portrait looked at the girl with pity and decided to finally let them in.

They filled the Common Room, yet Hermione didn't take the time in admiring it. She just wanted to get some sleep.

She clampered up one foor to the 1st year girl dormatories and quickly clamed a bed that twas right underneath a high window, where a waxing moon could be seen shining through.

She looked up at the sky and gave a wistfull sigh. This was her home now.

And she was going to thouroughly enjoy it for the next seven year's.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now fourth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was growing irritated by the minute.

Down the table, the Weasley Twins and their friend in crime Lee Jordan were sitting planning some pranks they were going to do this year. Glancing at the boy next to her, she smiled.

Last year she met Harry Potter on the train; they were immediately stuck to the hip. The she didn't really get along with his friend Ronald Weasley, after all; he was the brother of Fred Weasley the bane of her existence.

He's been asking her out since the beginning of the year, she believed she reached to about ten times.

They finished up breakfast and left the castle,

Harry was currently heading to Quidditch Practice while she sat reading a book while Ronald was stuffing his big mouth with food.

She looked down at the pitch, watching Wood tell his everyday speech to his team, when something caught her eye in the far left section where the Slytherin Stands were held.

'Oh great.' She put her book down and began heading into the direction of the players.

She made it when the Slytherin Team, including Adrian-who was trailing behind, was already there.

She stood a little ways away but when she saw a flash of recognizable platinum hair she came up behind Harry; placing her hand on his shoulder.

Wood stood tall and proud as he was staring straight into Marcus Flint's eyes. Brown stared into Mud, a sneer and a smirk.

Wood started, "What are you lot doing 'ere? Gryffindor booked the field for today."

A mischevious glint grew inside Flint's muddy gaze, "We have a note from Professor Snape, explaining that since we have a new member that we would need the pitch for today." He took a note out of his Quidditch Robes and handed it to a furious Gryffindor Captain.

Wood's eyes scanned the note; a scowl gracing his handsome face when he finished. He roughly gave the note back and asked, "So, who's the new seeker?"

The Slytherin's smirked at each other and parted ways. Draco Malfoy; the heir of the Malfoy Line stood in the middle of everyone, looking as smug as a prat.

Harry's eyes grew wide while the rest of the Gryffindors started to laugh. "You got Malfoy as your new Seeker? Seriously, you could have done better!"

Malfoy's face grew red in anger and he snapped back at Ron, "Oh I wouldn't talk, Weasel. Because unlike you, my parent's actually have money."

Fred, George, and Ron's face grew red as they began to growl, but Ron stopped when he noticed the brooms in the Slytherin's hands.

"W-Where did you get those? How did you manage to get Nimbus 2001's?! They aren't even out yet!"

Flint answered him, "They were a gift from Draco's father. Nice, aren't they."

Draco grew even more smug, "See, now you have no chance on defeating us."

Hermione had enough of this second years bull shit. She pushed Harry behind her and acted as a shield. She sneered down at the boy and growled out, "Well at least they didn't have to buy their way into the team, unlike you, Gryffindor has talent."

The Gryffindor's grinned at their rivals; but Draco wasn't finished, "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy Mudblood."

Harry didn't know what a Mudblood was. But judging by the others reaction's; it certainly wasn't anything good.

Fred and George launched themselves at Malfoy; but were intercepted by Flint. But, Fred, out of his anger; punched Flint in the face and yanked Draco up by the collar.

Everyone froze in their places, Adrian didn't even make a move the whole time. His face was emotionless. Hermione glanced at her old friend, she was shocked. How come he wasn't defending her like Weasley was.

Tear's were streaming down her face as she stared at her emotion less friend. "Addi?"

But when she got no answer; just a glance, she turned around and ran, not looking back at the shout's of her friend's.

She ran through the hall's of Hogwart's, ignoring the student's strolling around it's walls as she ran unknowingly into a secret room.

She curled up into a ball in the middle of a field of flower's, any flower's you could name could be seen there. But her most favorite, Lavender, bloomed all around her in bushel's; it's fragrance filling her nose as she cried.

She cried for a couple of hours, but soon ran out of tears to shed. She got up and wiped her eyes dry, and finally noticed all the flowers in the meadow. She gazed around in wonder, "Where is this place?"

"Your in the Room of Requirement Hermione!" A jolly, rough voice, male, came from behind her back.

She spun around to see a red-headed man dressed in old fashioned clothing. He had a sword strapped to his back.

"W-who are you?" She didn't mean to stutter, she couldn't help in when her throat was raw from choking out sobs.

The man grinned at her and sat down in the grassy floor, fingering a deep crimson and gold lily.

"Well my dear, I am one of the founder's of Hogwart's. Can you guess which?" His eyes glinting mischeviously at her; much like the twins.

Her eye's flickered to the lily he just plucked and gasped, "Your Godric Gryffindor!"

The man, now known as Godric Gryffindor, smiled at her and said, "Yes, I am. And you Hermione Granger, are my magical heir. You are now a Gryffindor. Hermione Gryffindor, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, while typing this my comp shut down and I lost the next chapters to my Reading Series and My Heart.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be Fremione in the next chapter don't you worry!**

**ShineBrightGranger**

Hermione stared at the man in shock, how could he be the famous, but dead, founder of Gryffindor house?! He grinned at her and reached out with the flower still in the palm of his hand, and laid it down on her lap.

"I can see how your shocked my dear, but don't be. You were special from the start." He spoke in his gruff voice, but she knew that it hid childish delight.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but only receiving a grin, what was with him and grinning? She carefully asked, "How would I be special? I'm just a Mudblood." She sneered the last word, hating the way it easily slid off her tongue.

Godric's eyes narrowed in distaste, "Don't listen to the ferret," she sent him a confused glance but he continued with a twinkle in his eye, "You'll find out what I mean later in life."

Her eyes narrowed but she let it go. . .for now. "Why are you telling me all of this? What made me your magical heir."

He had the nerve to look sheepish, "Well originally you were expose to be Rowena's heir, since you're the Brightest Witch to have ever graced these halls, beside Rowena herself of course, but we had a bet on what your first accidental magic would be, and I said you would make something come to life. She said you would break a window."

Flashback

A little girl was watching TV in her house's living room. It was currently showing a brand new zoo that was going to open in the summer. She was clutching a stuffed lion to her chest in excitement when real lion's appeared on the screen.

"Mummy, look! Look! Lions, mummy, LIONS!" Her mother chuckled at her daughter's excitement and stood up from the couch.

"Hermione, darling. Mummy's going to check on our neighbor's alright?" Hermione looked away from the screen and looked at her mother in confusion.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Jones?"

Her mother struggled to come up with a good story but quickly came up with one, "Well her husband. . .decided to go on a trip to a very far- away place-" she was cut off, "What kind of place?"

She snapped her finger's in an aha moment and replied, "To America darling. Now she hasn't been doing well since his departure, so I've decided to bring her over some soup, and possibly a lemon meringue pie." (yum my favorite!)

Hermione bought it. "Alright!"

Mrs. Granger smiled down at her before grabbing the food from the kitchen and walking out the front door.

Hermione went back to watching TV, but noticed that they weren't showing the lions anymore and lifted her stuffed animal to her face. "Hello, Mr. Roary! I wish you could really roar. . .like those at the zoo!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

But then something rushed through her and into her stuffed animal. It began to slowly change right in front of her.

Eyes wide, she dropped the animal on the ground, watching it with wide eyes as the material began to shift into real fur, like on the TV, and real eyes blinked up at her.

The most cutest sound she ever heard came from the cubs mouth.

She squealed in delight, and tackled the cub to the ground. " , YOUR ALIVE!" The cub didn't seem to like that name, but when he saw the little girl batting her eye lashes he couldn't help but cuddle into her.

It was an hour later, that the two fell asleep against each other when Hermione's mum walked into the house and screamed in shock.

"HERMIONE, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Hermione was startled awake, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes as her mother was yelling at her. Why was she yelling at her? She was only cuddling with Mr. Roary.

"Mummy, what's the matter?" Mrs. Granger didn't know what was going on with her mind right now. Currently she saw a lion cub cuddling up against her baby girl, and the cub looked like her daughter's stuffed animal.

Jean slowly nudged forward toward her daughter, nervous to disturb the animal. She made to pull her daughter to her, but froze when the cub gave a meow.

Her eyes immediately brightened and coed at the sleeping animal.

"Mummy, can we keep him? Please, please, please?" Her mother flinched when her daughter gave the puppy dog eyes. She knew that her daughter had an advantage now.

"When your father get's home we will talk about it."

*End Flashback*

They ended up keeping Roary and the lion now roamed Hogwart's grounds at the moment.

He seemed to always get along with a certain Weasley twin, not that Hermione knew that.

"It was amusing to tell you the truth. The look on Rowena's face when I won the bet; she was absolutely horrified. Said I'd corrupt you, she did."

Hermione slapped her hand on her mouth when a chortle escaped her pale lips. She couldn't hold it in and fell on her back and began to outrageously laugh. Her hair flew everywhere creating a halo around her face.

"It would have been lovely to meet her." She righted herself up again and began fiddling with a tuft of lavender.

"I wouldn't doubt she would make herself known through her daughter, you know . . . the one known as the Grey Lady."

"Oh I've met her, she's quite emotionless sometimes, though her head's in the right place." Godric nodded himself.

"She gets it from her mother." A window appeared over their heads and it showed the moon shining brightly in the sky. "It's time for you, Ms. Gryffindor, to head back to your common room."

Hermione, gathering some of the flowers for her room turned around to ask him a question but only saw a crimson and gold rose in his place. Gobsmacked, she kneeled down and plucked the beautiful flower from the ground and to her amazement, it turned into a sword.

She noticed it deeply resembled Godrics sword. Not wanting to be questioned about it, she took her wand out of her pocket and pointed at it.

She transformed the sword into a lion earing and pierced her now soar ear.

Finishing up in the room, she took one more look before walking out into the hall.

She passed a reflective piece of armor and glanced at her reflection. She saw that she had red eyes and the skin around her eyes was red and puffy.

Not wanting to bother with a glamor charm, she just simply left it as it was and made her way to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so glad that this story is so popular amongst you all and let me just tell you, if I could I would give you all cookies and icecream. I really hope that with this story I would reach the 100 review mark so I would like you to help me with that dream and Review! Oh and I almost forgot, I'm planning on doing a Merlin/HarryPotter crossover with either Merlin or Arthur as her pairing, so I would like for you all to go on my poll and hit a certain button that you would like to see!**

**ShineBrightGranger**

Hermione woke up in her dormitory and gazed up at her the stone ceiling; her thoughts running wildly in her head about the events that took place yesterday. Malfoy calling her a Mudblood, Fred charging at him, and finding out that she was the magical heir of Gryffindor.

She felt mentally and physically exhausted. Why did it have to be her anyways? But she knew she could do nothing to change it; what's done is done.

She swung her feet off the bed and they hit the cold floor gently. Hermione got up and quickly grabbed a new change of cloths, since today was a weekend, and made her way into the showers.

After scrubbing herself raw with strawberry body was and washing her thick mane with the same scented shampoo and conditioner, she dried herself off and quickly got changed into a off the shoulder shirt with some baggy sweatpants that were a dark green.

She could practically feel Godrics displeasure at her choice of color. She took her wand off the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gave a wave and her hair managed to gather itself and braid down her back, but she made sure to swept some bangs over to cover her forehead.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and asked if she could hurry up. She recognized it as Angelina since Katie would hardly be dragging herself out of the comforts of her bed anytime soon.

She gathered her dirty clothes and left them in the hamper and opened the door. "Sorry about that, Angelina. It's free now." Angelina gave her a quick smile and said, "Thanks Hermy, and nice earing by the way."

Hermione blinked at her as if she was crazy before remembering that she poked a hole in her ear last night to accommodate the sword that Godric had given her.

"Thanks Ang. See you at breakfast." The dark-skinned girl concurred and closed the door behind her.

She exited the dorm and made her way to the Common Room. She smiled and waved when Harry and Ronald got up from their seats by the fire and asked her if she was alright.

"Honestly it wasn't Malfoy that got to me guys." Harry got this understanding look in his eye while Ron, being Ron, was confused.

"It was Pucey wasn't it." He didn't say it as a question, he said it as a fact. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Doesn't matter. It seems he has chosen his group. Though obviously not a good choice, but I'll accept his wishes."

Both boys frowned at her before going on their knees and crawling through the portrait hole, followed closely by Hermione and the portrait hole almost closed shut if it weren't for the hand's that stopped it.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan crawled out also and this time the portrait successfully closed.

Face flushed, Fred shuffled on his feet; not looking at the girl of his fancy but asked, "Are you alright, Granger?"

She went to go tell him to bugger off, but quickly stopped herself and gazed into his brown eyes, "Yeah, Weasley. I am perfectly fine. Thank you for defending me the other day . . . it was honorable of you." She nearly forced the last part out, almost grimacing when his eyes lit up in happiness.

Though she would never admit that there was a fluttering in her stomach when his eyes shown with adoration and protectiveness.

She quickly turned the way the Great Hall was and flew down the hallway, Harry and Ron running after her laughing in mock humor at their friend's predicament.

George grinned at his twin and clapped his hand on his back, "Good for you mate, she's slowly coming to her senses."

Lee also shot in as they made their way down the corridor, "Yeah, you've been pining after the bird since last year. I remember you on top of the Head table proclaiming your undying love to her. Her face was priceless." He grinned at the memory, but he received two knuckles to the head.

Lee pouted, rubbing the back of his head as they entered the hall.

What amused them the most was the nice bruise on Malfoys mug of a face.

"Remind me to get Nott to replace his gel with Black Hair dye." George and Lee mockingly saluted him.

Hermione immediately sat at the Gryffindor table, but she made damn sure that she was facing away from the snakes. She could already imagine the disgust on her once friends face.

Harry grabbed her plate and put three strawberry crepes on it along with a side of bacon and hashbrowns. "I know you're not in the mood to eat, but honestly you've got to eat something."

She pouted, of course he would know her eating habbits. She gripped her fork and speared a strawberry off her plate and plopped it unceremoniously in her mouth and munched on it.

Her love of Strawberries came from her mother when they would sit down in front of the tele and watch Peter Pan and many other things and have Strawberry Ice, Smoothies the like. But they were always made out of strawberries.

Finishing up her rather large breakfast she let herself drift off. Why did Adrian not defend her? Did that brat Malfoy threaten him or something?

She was starting to get a headache. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and gingerly took a sip of it.

Breakfast was soon over and students began to file out to go do their own activities. Hermione then decided to go to the library while Ron and Harry went to go visit Hagrid.

**Well guys, I just wipped this one out of my pocket so please Read and Review!**

**Oh! And remember my POLL!**

**ShineBrightGranger**


End file.
